YinYang
by Muse Scroll
Summary: This is about Arceus and Giratina getting together in a single one-shot. Rating due to lemon.


**A/N:** Alright, so this is just a nice, hot, sexy one-shot. I've seen a bunch of ArceusxGroudon stuff, but this is the first ArceusxGiratina lemon that's been posted here (from what I can tell). I hope you enjoy it. :)

**Disclaimer:** No, I would not like to own Pokemon... personally, I'd rather just be the target of Arceus' affection. Who _wouldn't_ want to be the lover of a hot goddess? =3

**Yin-Yang**

Out of place. It was hard to understand why it was, but something in the world was out of place. Whatever it was continued to elude her; no matter how much she tried to focus on it, the solution... hell, the _problem_ itself just wouldn't make itself clear to her. It was almost as if it had a mind of its own, knowingly avoiding revealing itself until the time was right. Frowning, the creature tried to focus on what was troubling it... but never got the chance to figure it out, because the large golden doors to the meeting room were suddenly knocked on.

"Enter," She called, being quick to hide her frustration behind an impossibly strong mask as she stood at her spot. The door opened to reveal the face of a dog-like, blue-fleshed creature. "Welcome, Suicune."

"Hello, Arceus," Suicune replied, as she quickly headed to her place, sitting there immediantly.

"You're early."

"Is... that a problem?"

"Not at all. I'm merely curious as to why."

"No reason, really," Suicune admitted, shrugging. "I just woke up early and couldn't fall back asleep, and since there was a meeting today, I just decided to come early."

Arceus simply nodded, smiling politely. There was one other question on her mind, and it had to do with the other two members of the Johto trio. At least one of them, anyway.

"How are you and Raikou getting along?" Being the one to have brought the legendary Pokemon to life, it was her duty to stay up-to-date with everything involving the members of the council. Even if it causes their faces to turn almost beet red, which is exactly what Suicune's countenance showed.

"Umm..." The Pokemon began, clearly unsure of how to put it. Arceus' smile grew slightly. "I-It's... going well..."

"You know that you can always talk to me, right?"

"Yes... thank you."

"Not a problem," The goddess Pokémon said, not a moment before another knock reached the door. "Enter."

Using her internal clock – just because she had given birth to Dialga, so long ago, doesn't mean she'd given that up – she noted that the rest of the council would be arriving soon. As Raikou came in, he spotted his lover, and with red cheeks, went over to sit next to Suicune whom had the same coloration on her own features. As the goddess watched the two dog-like legendaries quietly talk, she suddenly realized something: a hint.

Whatever was wrong in the world, she now had a hint as to what it was... but the true problem continued to elude her. A slight frown began to make itself known upon her features, as Arceus continued to try to decipher the clue and solve this frustrating mystery. She never had the chance, as the door opened again. In an instant, she erased all her emotions from her face, and watched silently as one small draconic figure entered. A moment later, an even smaller, flying cat Pokemon came in.

"Morning, Arcy~!" Mew said happily, in a bit of a sing-song voice. Not that she was ever serious. Her friend, Latias, immediantly giggled while Arceus had to force a smile from revealing itself.

"I thought I told you not to call me that," The goddess instead said.

"Oh, c'mon, Arcy~!" Latias sang. "It's not that bad~!

Despite herself, the white-furred Pokémon couldn't help but allow a chuckle to escape her vocal chords. An instant later, the goddess tightened her jaw as her face flushed and those present laughed. It was quite rare for them – for anyone, in fact – to see Arceus blush like that! When it _did_ happen, it never took long for the crowd gathered to laugh. With a glare that could obliterate the toughest material sent to Latias and Mew, the large Pokémon shoved her embarrassment aside and focused her mind on the task at hand: the meeting. Arceus watched as the rest of the council arrived, and soon began the meeting.

[1234567890987654321]

"Hey, Arceus, can we talk?"

"Of course, Giratina," Arceus said, nodding. "What's wrong?"

"It's about, uh... earlier in the meeting," Giratina said, feeling a touch uncomfortable.

"What part of it?" Arceus asked, hoping for clarification. And hoping he hadn't actually noticed.

"Err... I, uhh... I noticed..."

Arceus stared, before sighing. Apparently she hadn't reacted quickly enough. About halfway through the meeting, her sex had decided it was time to go into heat. Not that legendary Pokémon were fertile unless certain conditions were met, but it still happened. She had noticed almost immediantly, and used her abilities to cover up the scent as best she could. Unfortunately, it seems that Giratina had caught onto enough of it to know what was wrong.

"You've gone into heat, haven't you?"

"...Yes."

"If... if you want, uhh..." Giratina looked away, face red. He was coiled up in his origin forme – the hall forcing him into said forme – for comfort. He spoke very softly next. "I could, uhh... h-h-help you..."

Arceus' face flushed at the glaringly obvious implication. No he was so uncharacteristically nervous – he was offering to help soothe her heat with some, uhh... fun, let's say.

"I-Is that why you're... coiled up?" Arceus mumbled.

Giratina's flushed face turned a deeper shade of red. He was having a lot of trouble doing this, because he'd never actually offered to help someone – especially not like this! He'd never hooked up with anybody before! He uncoiled his serpentine body, revealing how deeply aroused he was from the scent that Arceus had given off. Apparently, it had been just enough for his mind to go there, and he was having a lot of trouble getting his mind out of that specific gutter. The worst part for Arceus when he uncoiled was that, for several moments and despite herself, her eyes were drawn to his well-endowed equipment. Then, face red as she realized what she was doing, she looked away. And suddenly it became clear what had been missing from her world for several days. After another couple of moments, Arceus dropped the barrier around her rear that prevented the scent of her heat from leaving. Hit with the smell so suddenly made Giratina's attention snap to her and make him attempt to fight from leaking everywhere from the way his arousal sky-rocketed.

"Uhh, A-Arceus?" He asked, watching as she came over to him. He wasn't sure he liked the look on her face.

"Mmm, I think... I'll accept your offer," She replied slyly. Arceus had, long ago, told herself that having a mate as the leader of the legendaries would be a poor decision... but as of late, she had been desiring a mate – and only now did she realize that such a desire was the reason her mental world was being thrown off.

Giratina was frozen at those words. He watched as she gently pinned him to the floor of the meeting hall, and leaned down towards his –

"W-Wait, Arceus," He said, barely stopping her in time with a few of his wings. She looked at him curiously. "This is so s-sudden... are you sure? You've never had a mate before..."

"Neither have you," She pointed out.

"That's because everyone avoids me," He said, waving that excuse off easily. "But this is about you, not me. Wh-What convinced you that you wanted ME, of all creatures?" 

Arceus had to pause at this. It was an excellent question.

"You and I are complete opposites, Arceus," He continued. "Why do you seem so convinced – out of absolutely fuckin' nowhere, by the way – that we should be mates?"

"Well... uhh..." Arceus seemed a little unsure of what to say. She started to back off. "You're right... I... I'm sorry..."

Giratina hadn't meant to hurt her. Despite what everyone would say about him, he was not as mean as they thought. It was just his job that made him a bit cold-hearted at times – and that should be expected, especially when working with the spirits of the ungrateful dead. Never-the-less, he sighed a little as he got back up off the floor. His arousal was slowly decreasing, but the scent pouring off Arceus was making it tough.

"Look... I don't mind," Giratina said gently, making Arceus look at him curiously. "But this is far too sudden. I would not mind if we were... friends with benefits, I suppose... until you got your thoughts straightened out about how you feel. Your mind is solely focused on taking care of your heat right now, thinking straight isn't exactly a priority for you, and I understand that. But I'd rather have a reason as to why we should be mates rather than just have it happen so suddenly."

Arceus nodded at this. It wasn't right to force him to be her mate or anything of the sort, but...

"So... friends with benefits, then?" She asked tentatively. She wanted him, and solely him, to be the one to help with her heat – why, she didn't know. That was something that would take time to figure out.

"Can we at least go somewhere more private?" He counter-asked.,

Arceus nodded, and led the way to her chambers, hidden in the back area of the meeting hall. It was an area that only she went into most of the time, but this was an exception. Upon arrival and the entrance was securely shut, Giratina slyly moved close to Arceus, smirking just as devilishly.

"Now... about that problem of yours..." He said smoothly, making Arceus' face flush as he came to be mere centimeters away from her face.

He calmly kissed her as deeply and smoothly as he could, carefully moving his mask apart in order to do so. Arceus, after her initial shock at how easily he had agreed to this, leaned into the caress and enjoyed every moment – especially as they allowed their tongues to dance together and bring about new levels of pleasure. However, the goddess' happily closed eyes shot open when she felt something brush her rear end. She had been so distracted by Giratina's lovely kiss that she had failed to notice his long, serpentine body carefully wrapping around her. Arceus' midsection was encassed in his thick, powerful coils, and the very tip of his tail was gingerly toying with the outer lips of her sex. Pulling away from the caress and panting at the way her nerves shot intense, previously unfelt pleasure through her, she was left to his mercy.

"Looks like someone's enjoying themselves..." Giratina murmured silkily into the goddess' ear.

"So is someone else," She countered, noting how his fully erect and leaking cock was brushing and soaking her underbelly. "You aren't... mrrr... going to tease me too much, are you?"

"Perhaps..."

"Be careful... I wouldn't want to have to punish you..."

"And what would you do?" Giratina asked, silencing the lady by dipping the tip of his tail into her hole, causing loud moans to leave her. Her walls quivered and squeezed around his tail as he gently pumped it in and out of her cunt. Those sensations made his member throb with a severe want to enter her.

"I'd... mrraahh... lock away... your ability... to cum..." She said warningly, even as she was enjoying how pre was leaking heavily out of her hole and down their intertwined bodies.

"Ouch... that's mean..."

"But easily avoidable... you just have to... nnngg... stop teasing me..."

"Mrrr... you're more needy than I thought..."

Arceus looked behind her, watching – and moaning at the sensation – as Giratina softly removed his tail from her hole, and carefully lined himself up. His length was very impressive... then again, he was in his origin forme. His altered forme was a mere fourteen feet in height, but his current shape was twice her height at almost twenty feet. To make up for this size difference, his cock changed size – and shape.

Currently, the cock pointed at her ass was huge in comparison to her hole. Being who she was, she was certain she could take it all, but still! In his origin forme, his member was around a foot and a half wide at the black-colored base, tapering down to a bright red tip that was a full seven feet away from the base. Now, it had no knot, since this shape of his body was serpentine – and serpents didn't have knots, because that was just uncomfortable. Instead, the entire thing was prehensile and covered in little bumps along the sides that Arceus was certain would feel incredible. The thick, powerful muscles of his cock were flexing and curling to line up correctly with her hole.

"Ready...?" He asked gently, after several moments of trying to find the entrance without being able to look.

"Take me."

The both of them moaned at an increasing volume as his incredible length slowly pushed into her slick, eager folds. The heat of her cunt, increased from her current... issue, felt absolutely amazing on his dick. Giratina paused when he came across a fleshy barrier a mere inch into her hole, stopping when pressing against it caused her to flinch.

"A-Arceus...?" He said softly, getting her attention. With how much pleasure was going through them, it was tough for either of them to focus. "I... I can't... I can't take that away from you..."

"N-No, please do... I want you to..." Arceus said seriously, moaning softly at how her walls were rubbed against by his wriggling tip. "Please... I trust you..."

Giratina looked her in the eyes, and found exactly how serious she was. She really did want him to be the one to take her virginity... not that she wasn't taking away his, but this was different. Nodding his assent to her wishes, he waited for her to brace herself – before sharply piercing her hymen. The intense pain that suddenly overshadowed the pleasure made a whimper escape Arceus of its own accord. The Lord of the Graveyard gently caressed her, not daring to move otherwise. Even his twitching length was frozen... until she finally nodded again, giving him permission to go ever deeper. The two of them became breathless instantly from the pleasure, as Giratina slowly but surely buried himself in as deep as he thought he could go, leaving a full foot of large cock out of her.

"Nnnggg..." Arceus moaned out. "Go... in m-more..."

Giratina decided to simply do as requested, and carefully started to stretch his lover wide. Not his mate, his lover. They were still unsure of the mate part. Either way, the goddess' ass was spread ever wider, and in the hopes of taking it all in, she spread her hind legs further apart. After a few more pushes, Giratina's entire seven-foot cock. How Arceus was able to take it in was easy to explain, really... using her abilities, she had enlargened her body so that she could take it all, but even when she had reached her maximum size of fifteen feet with her powers, two inches of Giratina's cock was still stuck past her cervix. Without pausing, because the pleasure was causing his instincts to go haywire, Giratina started to almost mercilessly pound against the goddess' sexy ass.

"NNNnngggg!" Arceus moaned out loudly, as that one spot in her cunt was hit again and again. "Mrrahh... yes... right there...!"

With all of that cock in her, and her powerful walls squeezing ever tighter on his cock, the insanely passionate love-making dance lasted a very short time. Very quickly, Giratina found himself lodged tightly inside his new lover, his groin fit to burst with cum. His large balls, hidden above his cock for comfort, had swollen to the size of basketballs in preperation – in that moment of blindingly strong pleasure for the both of them, both legendary Pokémon came at the exact same time. Holding each other tightly, and silently, they moaned softly into each other's ears as they let their juices flow. Giratina's hot seed happily flooded Arceus' womb, her leaking cunt pouring out between what little gaps there were in their interconnected bodies, trickling down and to the floor. The male of the pair could feel his powerfully pent-up juices, never expelled before now, finally leaving his body for the first time in his life. After several minutes of Giratina's huge cock slowly and leisurely filling Arceus, the warm seed feeling amazing and causing her to ejaculate multiple times, they finally seperated.

"Mmm... that... was incredible..." Arceus panted out, finally allowing her powers to fade and her body to shrink to its original size. As a result, some of Giratina's overabundance of cum in her cunt was pushed out, and leaked out of her quite a bit.

"Mmrrr, you're wasting my stuff," Giratina teased, noticing how the leaking combination of juices was trickling down the sides of his body, his cock limp against his belly and pooling some cum on his chest.

"So are you..."

When Arceus gently licked up the cum pooling at his chest, Giratina just thought that was hot, and couldn't help it when his arousal started to rise again.

"Mrr, getting all horny again, are we?" Arceus teased.

"You know it, my dear friend with benefits," Giratina answered slyly.

"Shift forme, and maybe I'll let you take me again."

Giratina didn't mind that condition, and easily did as told. His cock shrunk a few inches, especially at the base. It also lost its status as being prehensile, but the large knot made up for it.

"That's better..." Arceus said smoothly, sensually stepping away and presenting herself once more. "Now why don't you make use of that sexy tool..."

"I think I will..." Giratina agreed easily, as he stepped up to where the goddess was lying on her back and showing off her worked hole.

Plowing deep into her welcoming folds once more, the two of them began the passionate love-making dance again. Arceus had finally decided as to why she wanted him as a mate – because he was kind. Despite his title as Lord of the Graveyard, he was one of the nicest creatures she knew; why wouldn't she want someone like that as a mate? Never-the-less, she was pre-occupied with having her cunt pounded, so she made a mental note to tell him her reasons later. For now, they were busy enjoying their moments together...


End file.
